moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Lightborn
(Please note: Page is a work in progress. Please point out any mistakes!) History After the fallout of the Troll Wars, the first of the noble houses began to emerge. A new land, Lordaeron, named after the late General Lordain, was one of the richest. Many nobles scrambled to stake their claim in said land, and the ancient ancestor of House Lightborn, Alwyn, claimed his own county sized holding, earned by his House's valiant service under General Lordain. However, it wasn't until approx. the year - 1200 that the first King rose to power in Lordaeron, vassalizing many, including the House of Lightborn. The House continued to prosper thoughout the years, growing to know the Dwarves and Gnomes, welcoming the newfound races with open arms. Much of House Lightborn's recorded history was lost, however, with the coming of the Third War, and the destruction of the House's ancestral lands. Palayen Lightborn, that current Lord of the House, and one of only a handful of surviving members, currently rules over another land: the Vale of Dawn. Located amongst the northern mountains of Tirisfal, the Vale remains, to this day, the stronghold of House Lightborn. Holdings Storm's Hold A much smaller land, settled deep in the mountains of the Storm Peaks, Palayen has taken to utilizing the land only he seemingly wants. Within inhospitable mountains rests a fortress, and little more than that to boast. The Lord Lightborn utilizes the mountain's rare mineral deposits, digging deep into the hearts of the stone behemoths. Due to the nature of the surrounding area, little is built on the surface, save platforms intermingled among the snowy caps, where the resources are extracted and moved to the greater lands of the Vale. The Vale of Dawn The Vale of Dawn, commonly refered to as the Vale, is the chief among Palayen's holdings. The coastal land, tucked among the mountain ranged of Tirisfal, is rich with minerals and rare resources. Lumber, too, is in abundance here, seeing as the land was nearly completely unsettled when Palayen first arrived. Since, lumber has been cut down to make way for important farmland on the areas of soil that can support it, and to gather wood to build the various structures within the Vale. However, that is not to say that large, untamed forests can be found within the vale. The Vale is stuck between the sizes of a County and a Barony: it could arguably be both. Due to the often difficult soil of the land, much of the Vale's food comes from either fishing, or the several areas of fertile soil scattered across the vale. Much of the Vale's resources are used for trade, either as refined raw minerals, or as engineered goods. The Vale of Dawn is, unsurprisingly, relatively industrialized, given that its lord is Palayen Lightborn. The mineral stores are utilized to their full potential in making engineered good to be both traded and used. The Vale boasts several factories for such goods, supplemented by the large dockyards to support the trading fleet of the Vale. Military Forces Army See the Army of House Lightborn page. Navy See the Navy of House Lightborn page. Production and Assets Category:Human Houses Category:Lordaeron Houses Category:House Lightborn